TOPH The Wallflower
by destinygirl
Summary: It’s Firelord Zuko’s Coronation Ball and a bored Earthbender reflects on past events and perhaps, a new crush. TOKKA. TophxOC.


**Intro:** It's Firelord Zuko's Coronation Ball and a bored Earthbender reflects on past events and perhaps, a new crush. TOKKA and TOPH x OC.

**A/N: **My first fan fic based on my fave character, Toph Beifong. She rocks! As a TOKKA fan, am irked with those screen shots of Suki always standing near Sokka. It'll be interesting how the writers will resolve Toph's crush. Probably have Toph develop another crush – Teo?

**Spoilers: **Boiling Rock I & II and Sozin's Comet.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Viacom/Nickelodeon and original creators, Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. clap hands

_**Chapter 1:** _

"_Will this night never end ?", _ wondered 13-year-old Toph Beifong as she stood with the rest of the wallflowers – translation: those without dates. Toph was formally attired in an empire cut crimson gown made of silk and interwoven with gold threading that reflected the ballroom's lighting. An outfit isn't complete without jewelry. In Toph's case, the gold and ruby necklace with matching earrings and her trademark space earth arm bracelet.

Toph stands with her head held high and back straight looking resplendent as she stood out amongst the rest of the wallflowers. Two Kyoshi Warrior bodyguards named Koko and Kayla flank Toph.

**Toph's POV:**

Yup, it was time for the Flameo School Band to start playing the _slow song_ for couples. The first couple to start off are Hot Stuff aka Firelord Zuko and his girlfriend, Mai then followed by Twinkle Toes aka Avatar Aang and his girlfriend, Sugar Queen aka Katara. Not to be left out, Snoozles aka Sokka stumbles onto the dance floor with his girlfriend, Jailbait aka Suki. Then the rest of the couples join in.

"Koko, what's Suki wearing ?," I ask. "Suki is wearing a form fitting green satin gown. But your dress is much prettier, Lady Toph." Of course it is, I respond.

Everyone expected me to wear the traditional Earth colors - green or brown. Boring. Red looks better on me so says, Sugar Queen and my servant Yoko.

Thankfully, my rich parents had the foresight to send a chest full of clothes, which included my ball gown, jewelry, shoes (not that I needed these) and my favorite stuffed animal badgermole – Cookie. Lord and Lady Beifong didn't want their only child looking like a commoner at the new Firelord's Coronation ball. Of course, mom and dad couldn't attend for fear of getting kidnapped and held for ransom by the Fire Nation so, instead they sent me my trousseau and a servant girl – actually, a young woman named Yoko.

Yoko came from the Northern Water Tribe and looks like Princess Yue that is, if Yue lived to be 25 years old. How did she end up working for my parents ? Apparently, her husband and child were victims of another Fire Nation ambush. Overcome with grief, Yoko decided to leave the NWT nation and start a new life in the Earth Kingdom.

Poor Sokka became smitten with Yoko but Suki put an end to that, pointing out the age difference. How ironic! Me crushing on an older boy – Sokka while Sokka crushing on an older girl – Yoko.

Anyways, Yoko has become my seeing-eye big sister/confidante and dressmaker. This was probably a relief to Katara who assumed responsibility (since Sokka was too preoccupied with Suki) to be my "eyes" and Guide. Like Katara, Yoko can become overly protective. Yoko stuck up for me once when Sokka made a joke about, "Toph in a dress. When pigs fly." Yoko responded, "Actually, the Beifong's insignia is a flying boar. I can sew a dress for you too, Sokka as I heard you were fond of wearing women's attire like the Kyoshi Warrior's outfit." Ouch.

And tonight, Yoko is now slow dancing with Chief Hokoda (Sokka's Dad) while I stand here with the rest of the wallflowers. Lucky Girl.

Shifting my feet, I feel the steady and sure steps ascending the stairs towards my direction. I overhear Koko and Kayla arguing – It's Captain Jayce Piandao. He's probably going to ask me to dance. One of us has to stay and protect Lady Toph. You stay, no you, no you…but the Kyoshi Warriors end their argument when Captain Piandao comes within hearing distance.

I hear a smooth, deep masculine voice say, "Good Evening, Ladies. My name is Captain Jayce Piandao of the Fire Nation's Royal Navy."

His voice sounded similar to Zuko's – deep, refined and definitely sexy. Not like Sokka, whose voice cackles when excited. Of course, Sokka's voice deepens when he gets serious. Like the time when he needed to "talk to me about Katara and our fight over the scams." OK, must STOP thinking about Sokka. He's moved on and so should you Toph.

I ask, "Are you related to Master Piandao, the Sword Master ?" Jayce responded, "Yes, He's my father. Lady Toph, may I have the pleasure of this dance ?" "I would be honored, Captain Piandao," I respond then stretch forth my left hand. Jayce gently grabs my left hand and places it on the crook of his right arm. We slowly and gracefully descend the stairs then walk towards the dance floor. Both Koko and Kayla are delighted for me and yell out, "Alright, Toph !".

I can feel all eyes staring at us. Jayce confirms this when he leans toward my ear and whispers, "Everyone is staring at us." I smugly respond, "Good." We take a deep breath and assume the traditional ballroom stance.

Jayce places his right hand on the left side of my hip and his left hand gently grasp my right hand and holds it up at his shoulder-level so that both our arms are bent upward from the elbow. My left hand lightly rests on Jayce's right shoulder. Jayce takes the lead and I follow.

With my acute hearing, I overhear Katara's voice – Who's that dancing with Toph ? Also, Suki reprimanding Sokka – Sokka, will you _please_ stop staring at Toph ?? Then I hear gasps from the crowd of dancers.

Freezing in mid-step, Jayce looks in the direction of Sokka and Suki. Curious, I ask him, "Why did you and everyone stop dancing ?"

Jayce fidgets uncomfortably and explains, "Sokka and his lady friend are kissing on the dance floor. And Sokka has his hands on her, ahem – posterior." "You mean her ass ?", I ask. Jayce laughs at my un-ladylike comment and I laugh along with him. Typical Suki…her method for getting Sokka's attention is to kiss him silly or tackle him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Ahem. May I have a word with you son ?" asks Chief Hokoda with a frown of disapproval. Embarrassed and feeling self-conscience, Sokka draws away from Suki and follows his Dad.

With his head bowed down, Sokka trudges behind his Dad as they head towards the outside courtyard.

"Hey, Toph." – Sokka says as he passes by Jayce and me.

"Hey, Sokka. You're looking good tonight. I like how your blue outfit matches your eyes."

Flattered, Sokka squeals in delight and happily respond, "Why thank you Toph. Suki helped me pick this out and it took us forever…oh, wait." As realization sets in, Sokka snaps at Toph asking, "Why do you feel the need to do that ?!"

Toph's giggling becomes contagious as Jayce and surrounding guests laugh along with her.

"Come along son." – Hokoda commands Sokka.

**A/N: ** Reviews & Suggestions appreciated. Also, looking for a Beta Reader.

Can you believe the final eps broadcasting this week? Yay!


End file.
